Shione Azuma
Shione Azuma (吾妻 汐音 Azuma Shione) is one of the protagonists of Hollow Mirror Field. She is from the same class as Yuka, Kakeru, Mio and Shuu. Appearance She wears a red headband with two white three-petaled-flower shaped ornaments on it. Also, she always wear a seemingly chain textured white scarf around her waist. Personality Shione is depicted as a very sweet girl, who is the main target for many boys in her school. She is also a very frail girl, however, as she bursted into tears when Shuu rejected her confession. Plot The Confession Shione had a crush on Shuu, so she called him on the rooftop of the school and confessed to him on September 16th. She was rejected, however, as Shuu was afraid that his life of a magus would put her in danger. He could not say his reason, so Shione thought he didn't like her and this hurted her feelings. Even though she put all her efforts into a smile, but tears still rolled on her cheeks. Upon hearing this, Shione's best friends: Mio was angered; therefore, Shu's relationship with her did not go well afterward. Best Friends On September 18th, Shiori transferred into the Academy and shocked both Shuu and Mio. They later met on the rooftop and discussed as to what an apostle of Index was scheming in Ayamegaoka. When Mio was about to go away, Shuu stopped her. Unexpectedly, Shione came to the rooftop right at that moment and thought that they were kissing. She tearfully ran away and Mio chased after her to explain. Shuu found them near the riverbank and came to see them. When he got there, Shione apologized to him. Mio saw them having a friendly conversation and used that chance to force Shuu to become Shione's friend. Her intention was obviously to get them closer to each other so Shuu might develop feelings for Shione one day. However, unaware of that plan, Shione thought that she wanted three of them to become friends. Mio could not reject her best friend's request, so she reluctantly became friends with Shuu. She still didn't like him, but her attitude towards him changed over the course of the story thanks to Shione's affection. Doppelganger On October 2nd, after almost getting caught by Shuu, the Doppelganger rushed to Ayanas and transformed into Shione. When Shuu, Mio and Shiori arrived there, they could not distinguish the two and was confused for a short time. The Doppelganger used that chance to kidnap Shione and run away. The Reality Marble that disabled the ability to use magic facilitated her. Shione was then brought to the academy and chained while her life force was being drained. Fortunately, Shuu found her, defeated the doppelganger with his bare hands and saved Shione. After this event, she knew that Shuu, Mio and Shiori were magi. The Final Battle Although she could not fight, she still attended Shuu, Mio and Shiori's final battle against Kanae, serving as Mio's magical circuit. Ending If the player chose to meet her on September 26th, Shuu would ask Shione out after the final battle and confess to her. When they kissed, Shione cried in happiness. Note *Shione is related to Rika Azuma and Ruka Azuma from 3days, the prequel of 11eyes. The reason she and Kaori was targeted by Galateia is due to the fact that they are people with certain genetic traits who have the life energy required by the Artificial Emerald Tablet. This is also the reason why Kaori and she attended the final fight, as Shuu figured out that he could fuse his life energy into them, and activate his magical circuits through them. *In one of her Cross Aspect scene, she was looking at a doll which she stated that it was a gift from Rika-oneechan. Since Rika's siblings in 3days are Ruka and her brother, it is implied that she is Shione's older cousin. *Her parents, like Rika's parents in 3days, are medical doctors and they both want her to be one. However, in her ending, she told Shuu that her wish is to become a flower shop's owner instead. Category:Hollow Mirror Field protagonists Category:Normal humans